


A cupids date

by CutesyMe



Series: Kyouhaba Week June [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, Kyouhaba week june, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But in order to be together, didn’t they need to go out on dates? They did spend time together, studying, doing extra practice alone, and if Watari was feeling extra annoying he would make a remark about the two and leave them to eat lunch alone.</p><p>But those were less dates and more things they needed to do as teammates, classmates or friends. It wasn’t anything they needed to do as a pair.</p><p>Moreover, Yahaba didn’t even know if Kyoutani wanted to be with him as a pair and go on dates. He never said anything in that direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cupids date

**Author's Note:**

> Late for Day 5 too cause I'm a loser. I give up on catching up to the days. And I also give up on being able to find cool titles for my stories.
> 
> The prompt for Day 5 is date.

Yahaba tossed up the ball, watching Kyoutani jump, hit the ball and perfectly smashing it to the ground on the other side of the net. That was his third toss to Kyoutani that the latter perfectly smashed into the ground, and Yahaba couldn’t help but think how perfectly they fit together. Despite his worries, it made him look forward to next year where he would be officially standing on the court as a setter with Kyoutani as _his_ ace. The thought made him smile.

“Yahoo, Yahaba-chan,“ Oikawa called from the other side oft he gym and Yahaba turned to face him. “Despite how much I like seeing my kouhai and Kyoken-chan get along, don’t forget that there are also other players on the court with you waiting for the ball.“

Heat carwled up Yahaba’s neck, reaching the tip of his ears, and he nodded, avoiding meeting Kyoutani’s eyes as he turned away from Oikawa’s smiling face. His next toss went to Kindaichi, reminding himself to adjust to his pace and abilities to the first year, and was a little surprised by how much the earned point made Kindaichi happy. He made a mental note to toss to as many of his teammates as possible, all of them were his spikers after all.

Even though everyone got Yahaba’s tosses and earned a fair amount of points with it, it still didn’t bring the same smile to his lips as Kyoutani’s did. At this point he was wondering if he wasn’t being ridiculous and portraying his personal feelings for Kyoutani on their playing dynamics.

The fact that everything on the court was going so perfect with Kyoutani made it even more irritating that their relationship wasn’t – or should he say the lack o fit?

It had been months since the two had started to become friends, weeks since Yahab miraculously had gained enough courage to confess his feelings to Kyoutani and kissed him, and Yahaba – by some alligning of all planets to grant Yahaba such a great destiny – kissed him back.

But that was it.

 

They had sneaked in some random and small make-out sessions in between studying hours, stolen some pecks on the cheek when the other wasn’t looking, dared to sit too close, walk too close to each other and brush the back of their hands together.

But that was it.

Thinking about it now, laying in his bed pre midnight, it was more than Yahaba had expected when he used to lay awake past midnight, thinking about the blush that had risen on Kyoutani’s face when Yahaba had called them friends for the first time or how cute the dimples on Kyoutani’s cheeks looked when he had smiled that one time or how ridiculously adorable he looked when he frowned because of a metaphor in a poem or…or…or.

But that was not enough.

At this point – their feelings out in the open, out to Oikawa and Iwaizumi with Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Watari having their suspicions – Yahaba liked to think that they were dating, as in officially together, as a pair, who do romantic things together and eventually at some point also sexual ones.

But in order to be together, didn’t they need to go out on dates? They did spend time together, studying, doing extra practice _alone_ , and if Watari was feeling extra annoying he would make a remark about the two and leave them to eat lunch alone.

But those were less dates and more things they needed to do as teammates, classmates or friends. It wasn’t anything they needed to do as a _pair_.

Moreover, Yahaba didn’t even know if Kyoutani wanted to be with him as a pair and go on dates. He never said anything in that direction.

Yahaba groaned into his pillow and forced himself to get some sleep before he managed to stay awake until he had to leave for school.

Yahaba met Kyoutani during lunch the next day, Watari only having bothered to excuse himself with a mail that he couldn’t be there because he had to take care of something, not even elaborating on what that ‘something‘ was.

Yahaba took out his bento and started unwrapping it, surprised when he suddenly felt a small weight on his shoulder. He looked at Kyoutani, who had put his head on Yahaba’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Oi,“ Yahaba mumbled and nudged Kyoutani. “Shouldn’t you eat lunch?“

Kyoutani shook his head. “Don’t have one. Woke up too late.“

“Take some of mine.“

Kyoutani carefully poked an eye open and looked at the bento Yahaba had pushed towards him. His ears turned a little pink when he met Yahaba’s eyes for a second, and he muttered a small “thank you“ as he took an onigiri.

This almost feels like date, Yahaba thought. This thought and his seemingly endless pondering whether or not he and Kyoutani were dating made Yahaba reckless.

“Say, do you have plans for Saturday?“ Yahaba asked, fiddling with a piece of apple.

“Yes.“

“Oh.“ Yahaba was thrown off by the short answer. “What about Sunday then?“

“Meeting up with Iwaizum-san.“

Yahaba huffed through his nose and and grew more irritated by each second.

“Why?“ he asked with a strained voice.

“He invited me to ramen.“

Kyoutani took a piece of apple from Yahaba’s bento and Yahaba had to refrain from slapping his hand away. If Yahaba didn’t get his date then Kyoutani also shouldn’t get Yahaba’s lunch.

“Why would he do that?“ Yahaba interrogated annoyed.

Kyoutani raised his head from Yahaba’s shoulder and stared at him for a second.

“Are you okay?“ Yahaba asked with a frown that looked concerned.

Yahaba huffed again and resumed to eating his lunch. How could Kyoutani be so clueless? Maybe he didn’t want to go out on dates with Yahaba.

Yahaba learned the hard and painful way that he shouldn’t think about this during practice. He had been so deep in thoughts that he hadn’t seen the volleyball flying his way, was thus hit in the face with it, and was now laying on the floor.

Yahaba blinked slowly and made out some teammates hovering above him He groaned and sat up, Watari offering a hand. He felt like crying.

“Are you okay?“ Watari asked, voice laced with concern.

Yahaba nodded and immediately cringed when the pounding in his head got worse.

“You should go to the nurse’s office,“ Oikawa advised, looking genuinely concerned about Yahaba.

“I’m fine,“ Yahaba insisted and tried to get up.

A held out hand made Yahaba halt, and he looked up to see Kyoutani glaring down at him. Yahaba took his hand, reveling in the small comfort that he felt.

“We’re going to the nurse’s office,“ Kyoutani declared and started pulling Yahaba behind him.

“I’m-.“

“We’re going.“

This time, Yahaba didn’t object and silently followed Kyoutani, his eyes trained on their intertwined hands. The nurse didn’t seem to be in the office, so Kyoutani made Yahaba lay down on a bed and they waited together.

Yahaba was lost in staring at Kyoutani who was playing with Yahaba’s fingers. He was glad that Kyoutani hadn’t let go yet.

“Are you free tomorrow?“ Kyoutani asked and it took Yahaba a second to register that Kyoutani was talking to him.

Yahaba couldn’t believe that Kyoutani had asked him that and tried to calm down his heart that was surely beating hundred miles per hour, a hopeful look on his face.

“I need help with math and was wondering if you could help me.“

And just like that all of Yahaba’s hope was shattered in less than a moment. He pulled his hand from Kyoutani’s grip, who seemed surprised by it but made no efforts to pull it back.

“I have stuff to do tomorrow,“ Yahaba growled and lay on his back so he didn’t have to stare at Kyoutani.

Kyoutani probably couldn’t make it worse.

“Okay. I’ll ask Watari then.“

Yahaba‘s jaw fell open and he scoffed. Yahaba was offended. Offended and apalled.

The nurse came in and Kyoutani made room for her, saying that he would be back in twenty minutes after practice.

“No need to,“ Yahaba said without looking at Kyoutani.

When Kyoutani came back to for Yahaba, he wasn’t there.

Yahaba told himself that he was neither avoiding Kyoutani nor was he ignoring his boyfriend. He simply spent less time with him so he could do some of his assignments that had piled up. And the reason why Yahaba didn’t appear to their usual spot where they ate lunch together was because he had to discuss this one task with one of his classmates.

In the end Yahaba felt ridiculous because the other boy didn’t even seem like he was bothered by it. They just continued their lives just with less contact with each other.

It was Monday afternoon, there was no practice so Yahaba was laying on the floor – a habit he had picked up from Kyoutani - to finish that one assignment he had procrastinated finishing over the weekend. There was a knock on his door and he called out to enter.

“What are you doing?“

Yahaba jolted when he heard Kyoutani, surprised that the boy was standig in front of him. Kyoutani was wearing black jeans and and a red Tshirt. Yahaba had forgotten how beautiful Kyoutani looked when he wasn’t wearing their boring school uniform.

“What does it look like? I’m doing homework.“

Yahaba tore his eyes away from Kyoutani before he could become weak in his resolution, and do something stupid. When Kyoutani lay down on Yahaba’s bed, Yahaba was takan aback. He had expected his boyfriend to leave.

“What are you doing there?“ he inquired.

Kyoutani looked at him and then lay on his side so he could face Yahaba. “Waiting for you to finish.“

Yahaba was taken off guard by that answer and huffed. He turned his attention back to his homework and tried his hardest to ignore Kyoutani. It was easy at first to ignore Kyoutani’s gaze but when he slid off the bed and lay down next to Yahaba on his back, it was making it a lot harder for Yahaba. To add it to the horror Kyoutani started stroking Yahaba’s skin above his elbow with his thumb. No matter how hard Yahaba tried not to let it affect him he couldn’t stop his heart from racing.

“What are you doing?“ Yahaba asked with a strained voice.

Kyoutani reddened a little but didn’t stop his thumb from tracing circles on Yahaba’s skin. He averted his gaze and Yahaba realized that Kyoutani felt embarrassed.

“I-I missed you. We weren’t together like this for a while so I came over. I won’t keep you from your homeworks. I just want to be close to you,“ Kyoutani explained in a small voice and now Yahaba felt even worse.

Yahaba felt his cheeks heaten up and averted his gaze embarrassed. Usually he would tease Kyoutani a little for his confession but Kyoutani was right. They hadn’t been together like this for a while and Yahaba had missed him too. Yahaba had missed being with Kyoutani, being close to him and had missed his touch.

He didn’t even try to stop himself from kissing Kyoutani. Didn’t want to anymore.

Yahaba leaned on his elbow and held himself up with his other hand next to Kyoutani’s head. He leaned in without giving Kyoutani time to register what was going on and immediately started moving his lips against Kyoutani’s. Yahaba pressed his upper body closer to Kyoutani’s when he felt Kyoutani‘s hands on his waist and sighed into the kiss when Kyoutani kissed him back.

Yahaba licked at Kyoutani’s lip, tentatively licking into his mouth when the other opened it. He licked the roof of Kyoutani’s mouth and let his tongue glide over Kyoutani’s. Then he pulled back in hopes of calming himself down a little but when he looked down on Kyoutani’s red face and his lidded eyes, Yahaba knew he had done a mistake.

“Kentarou,“ Yahaba whined and barely saw Kyoutani’s eyes widen before he kissed him again.

Kyoutani tightened his grip on Yahaba’s waist and kissed back more urgently. It went on like this until Yahaba’s lips hurt from the kisses, until he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and everything got too much.

Yahaba pulled back from Kyoutani, brought some distance between them and folded his arms to bury his face in them. He felt as if going to implode if he didn’t calm down soon. Yahaba breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, trying to find a soothing pattern. He tensed when he felt a hand on his smaller back and wriggled a little so Kyoutani would remove his hand, but the latter simply moved it to Yahaba’s head to stroke his hair.

“Shigeru,“ Kyoutani whispered into his ear and Yahaba let out a whimper.

Yahaba covered his mouth to prevent other embarrassing noises from leaving his mouth and chose to focus on his anger instead. When Kyoutani leaned in to kiss Yahaba again, Yahaba held him at an arm‘s length. Kyoutani eyes Yahaba confused but didn’t try to get closer to Yahaba.

“Why won’t you go out with me?“ Yahaba asked in a small voice.

Kyoutani tilted his head to the sight, his frown deepening. “What do you mean?“

Yahaba sighed exasperated and rubbed the heel of his palms into his eyes. “Why don’t we ever do something together? You meet up with Iwaizumi-san but not with me although I am your boyfriend. Or am I not?“

Suddenly Yahaba stared at Kyoutani wide eyed, wondering if they were boyfriends or if he was just making a fool out of himself. Kyoutani almost looked angry.

“Of course we are,“ Kyoutani snapped with red cheeks and Yahaba let out a breath he was holding. “And we do stuff together. Just like today.“

“That’s not what I mean.“

Kyoutani sighed. “We practice together, we do homework together, we hang out during lunch and other breaks. That’s not nothing.“

“But those are not dates!“ Yahaba exclaimed and immediately felt embarrassed. “Those are things that I also do with Watari and some other friends. Those are friends things. I want to go out on a real date with you.“

“Oh.“ Kyoutani looked surprised and Yahaba felt awful for his outburst.

“Why didn’t you say something?“ Kyoutani inquired after a moment of silence.

“Well, when I tried to ask you out you were busy.“

Yahaba saw the change of expressions on Kyoutani’s face when realization dawned on him and Kyoutani bit his lip.

“I’m sorry.“

“It’s okay. I‘m being dumb.“

“NO!“ Kyoutani yelled and surprised Yahaba. He cleared his throat and continued. “Let me make it up to you. You’re free on Sunday, right? Then lets go out.“

“On a date?“ Yahaba questioned just to be sure.

“Yes,“ Kyoutani huffed with red cheeks.

For the rest of the week the two behaved normal again, having talked out their problems. Now Yahaba was just too impatient to for it to get Sunday and when he asked Kyoutani during practice what they were going to do since he needed to be prepared for it Kyoutani refused to tell him.

“Tell meeee, please,“ Yahaba whined and ignored the murderous look Kyoutani gave him.

He simply ran away from Yahaba and to where Iwaizumi and Oikawa where because he knew that Yahaba wouldn’t create a scene that would give his senpai an opportunity to tease him.

By the time Sunday rolled around Yahaba was sure he could kill someone from all the nerves. He didn’t know what he should have expected but a picnic near a lake wasn’t it. Not that Yahaba didn’t like it but he could see that Kyoutani was embarrassed by it.

“I thought you would like all the romantic shit,“ Kyoutani explained, avoiding Yahaba’s gaze.

“And your language is the most romantic thing ever,“ Yahaba teased and gripped Kyoutani‘s hand tightly when he turned to leave. “Okay, I’m sorry. I was joking. Lets sit. Come on.“

“Did you do that alone?“ Yahaba asked when he saw the strawberries on a plate.

“No, I got help-“

“Kyouken-chan!“

Kyoutani stopped talking when they saw Oikawa run towards them with a red rose in his hands. Yahaba looked at Kyoutani confused but he was too busy staring at their senpai. Oikawa reached them and let himself fall to the ground next the blanket, almost knocking over the bottles of juice.

“Oi, Shittykawa.“ Iwaizumi was not far behind him.

Yahaba was lost now and got even more confused when Oikawa held the rose out to Kyoutani.

“I forgot to give you the most important thing,“ Oikawa panted and let the rose fall in Kyoutani’s lap. “Yahoo, Yahaba-chan. Having fun?“ he asked when he faced Yahaba.

Before Yahaba could ask him to leave, Iwaizumi appeared already and pulled Oikawa to his feet by his ear. “I told you not to disturb them.“

“Ow, but Iwa-chan you asked for my help and I just tried to make everything perfect,“ Oikawa whined.

And soon the two could neither be seen nor heard, and Kyoutani was redder in his face than Yahaba had ever seen him. Yahaba supressed a laugh at the thought of Kyoutani asking their senpais for help and eyed the rose in Kyoutani’s lap. Kyoutani simply huffed, took the rose and held it out to Yahaba without looking at him.

 

Now Yahaba burst out laughing but took the rose nonetheless, giving Kyoutani a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it. Not as good as I wanted it to be but I tried. Hope you liked it.


End file.
